La fin des meilleurs vacances du monde (Shinculey !)
by MllePow
Summary: [Aventures] /!\ Attention /!\ Cet OS est une réécriture de la fin du live du 24 Novembre 2015. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous serez spoilé et surtout vous n'allez absolument rien, mais alors rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passe.


Bonjour, bonsoir ou autres appellation selon votre moment de la journée où vous lisez ceci !

Entre deux partis de commentaire concernant une oeuvre d'un dramaturge français, je pose ce petit texte qui concerne le live d'Aventures du 24 Novembre (un live absolument mémorable). Donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu, ne lisez pas, car vous serez spoilé (ça raconte la fin) et vous ne comprendrez rien (je préfère répéter au cas où).

Ce n'est pas exactement mot pour mot de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais l'idée générale est là.

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers, le scénario et personnages secondaires appartiennent à Mayhar, les personnages principaux à leur créateurs respectifs (ainsi que leur connerie uwu)

* * *

Le chemin a été long et semé d'embûches, mais ils avaient réussi. Une légère brume rendait l'atmosphère encore plus humide qu'elle ne l'était déjà, avec cette eau omniprésente, mouillant leurs chaussures. Les aventuriers se rendirent vite alors compte, qu'ils étaient loin d'avoir l'avantage du terrain et que cette fameuse discussion, n'allait pas être aussi pacifique que prévu. Ils pouvaient toujours compter sur Shin, mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un changement de camp de sa part.

Bob n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans cet environnement. Trop de flotte, beaucoup trop de flotte et il n'aimait pas ça. Surtout après cette attaque de cette saloperie d'invocation qui ne l'avait pas loupé. Grunlek marchait tranquillement et ne disait rien. Il espérait juste que cette histoire allait vite se régler et avec le moins de victimes possible. Théo était sur Lumière, le corps de Sir Délénor juste derrière lui, et avançait tranquillement. Shin croisa son regard et un frisson le parcouru. Il avait perçu cette lueur guerrière dans ses prunelles. Il fallait à tout prix éviter de donner la parole au Paladin, sinon ils étaient tous morts.

.

\- **Au fait, ça fait trois heures. Normalement, on devrait…**  
\- **Ta gueule Théo,** _firent ses camarades à l'unisson._

.

Il grommela quelques jurons et priait la Lumière pour que les négociations soient un échec. Apparu alors devant eux, une immense créature, plus grande encore que celle qui les avaient attaqués dans la ville de Lyzandr. Entièrement bleu et aux cheveux longs et noirs, elle fixait les aventuriers les bras croisés, attendant leur venue. Le mage d'eau qui les avait amenés et retrouvés ses esprits, continua d'avancer se plaça à côté d'elle.

.

\- **Messieurs, je vous présente Neptune. Dirigeant des demi-élémentaires d'eau des Dents du Ciel.**

.

Le nain et le mage inclinèrent légèrement la tête, quant à l'archer, sa révérence fut un peu plus prononcée. Pour l'Inquisiteur, il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui lancer un regard de dédain. Il resta sur son cheval, n'adressant aucune forme de politesse comme l'ont fait ses compagnons.

.

\- **Voici celui qui a causé tous vos torts** , _commença Shin_ , **un démon qui a manipulé des hommes pour les dresser contre vous, pour tuer les vôtres. Il est mort à présent et nous pourrons résonner le village pour qu'aucune attaque ne soit faite contre vous. Sachez qu'une armée entière se dirige ici, que des innocents sont encore dans leur chaumière, pleurant la mort de leurs familles que vous avez causée. Nous pouvons arrêter tout cela. Vous aussi, il y a des femmes et enfants qui n'ont rien à voir avec tout cela. Il faut arrêter cette folie avant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.**

.

Il avait pris une voix forte et rassurée pour que son discours ne flanche pas. Il vit son ami mage hochait de la tête, très satisfait des mots utilisés par le demi-élémentaire. Tous attendirent une réponse de cet être colossal en face d'eux. Il décroisa les bras et regarda son frère de nature droit dans les yeux.

.

\- **Les mortels nous ont attaqués, ont voulu prendre notre terre alors que nous vivons ici depuis des milliers années. Ils méritent de recevoir notre colère. Toutefois, je sais être raisonnable. Vous me dites que c'est cet homme qui est la cause de tout cela. Très bien, donnez-moi son corps, arrêtez cette « armée » et avertissez-les que le premier qui s'approchera d'un peu trop près des Dents du Ciel, mourra.**  
\- **Vous n'inonderez pas la région ?** _demanda Shin._  
\- **Tant que les mortels respectent nos terres et mes sujets, aucun mal ne sera fait. Avons-nous un accord ?**  
\- **Nous avons un accord.**

.

Tous se tournèrent vers Théo pour qu'il amène le cadavre. Il descendit de son cheval, attrapa Sir Délénor par le col et le traina devant Neptune.

L'histoire aurait dû s'arrêter là. Les aventuriers auraient fait demi-tour, ils auraient prévenu le capitaine qui serait retourné à Lysandr avec ces hommes et cette histoire n'aurait été plus qu'un lointain souvenir et de très mauvaises vacances pour le groupe.

Mais voilà. Théo n'était pas content, pas content du tout. Il posa le cadavre, sortit son épée et la plongea dans la gorge du chef demi-élémentaire, dans le calme le plus absolu et d'une rapidité fulgurante. Le mage d'eau surprit par ce geste, ne bougea pas, ce qui laissa le temps au paladin d'invoquer la foudre et de tuer instantanément sa victime. Il retira ensuite son épée pour décapiter le mage avant que celui-ci ne l'attaque ou aille prévenir les autres.

.

\- **Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Théo ! hurla Bob totalement paniqué par l'action de son compère.**  
\- **C'est pas un demi-diable complètement con qui ne sait pas faire des plans qui va m'empêcher de faire cette guerre ! Pendant une heure, j'ai appris à ces hommes la marche prussienne, où taper pour que l'adversaire meure d'une hémorragie pendant de longues heures, les points vitaux des enfants, comment brûler un village convenablement et en maximisant les dégâts, à préparer les catapultes, les armes, le feu grégeois. Je la veux cette guerre et votre paix à la con vous pouvez vous la foutre dans le cul ! Et y'a surtout un connard qui doit être seul en première ligne et je veux le voir crever ce con ! Tu sais combien ça coûte de réparer une armure de la Lumière ?**

.

Sur ces dernières belles paroles, l'Inquisiteur remonta sur Lumière et partit en direction de la plaine où l'attendait l'armée, galopant et hurla « À MORT LES HERETIQUES ! ». Il laissa ses trois amis qui le regardèrent s'éloigner, bouche bée par la situation qui s'était transformée en véritable apocalypse en quelques secondes. À à cause d'un paladin. D'un putain de paladin.

.

\- **Le Judas** , _fit remarquer le nain._  
\- **Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Grun** , _ricana l'archer._  
\- **Rah ça va j'ai pas fait exprès** , _se défendit-il_ , **tu ferais mieux de foncer si tu veux aller sauver ta copine d'ailleurs.**  
\- **On a échappé à un dragon,** _commença à énumérer Bob avec ses doigts_ , **prit un tsunami dans la gueule en pleine nuit. J'ai risqué ma peau pour un chaton, chaton que j'ai laissé en ville et qui va crever si je ne vais pas le chercher. On a failli se faire démonter par des soldats parce que Théo ne sait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Attaquer par des demi-élémentaires. Shin tu t'es fait dégommer par un mec de la même espèce que toi, à cause de Grunlek. J'ai pris cher à cause d'une invocation par un mec qui est de même nature que moi. On a failli éviter une guerre qui aller faire de nombreux morts, mais Théo a décidé qu'on pouvait aller se faire foutre et provoquer la mort de, surement, une centaine de personnes,** _il se tourna vers l'archer, une lueur de supplication dans le regard_ , **plus jamais tu n'organises nos vacances Shin. Ou je ne la passe pas avec vous et vous revenez me chercher dans un bordel.**

.

Il avança, accompagné du Golem, afin de s'éloigner le plus possible du champ de bataille. Hors de question qu'ils assistent à ce massacre qu'ils ont essayé d'éviter. Shin se retrouva donc seul, dans le silence. Il regarda les deux cadavres tout frais et déglutit à l'idée d'imaginer la tête des ninjas de l'eau quand ils allaient découvrir ce qu'il est arrivé de leur souverain. Il courut pour les rejoindre et sorti de nouveau la seule excuse qu'il avait depuis le début de cette histoire.

.

\- **Mais c'était pas dans la brochureeuh !**

* * *

Ahala, pour ceux qui étaient à ce live, j'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé que moi face à la trahison de Krayn et son fou rire, et le véritable psychopathe qu'est Fred, ainsi que Philippe mais que l'on a pas assez vu.  
Ze vous fais de gros poutous, en espérant que ça vous a plu et vous dit à bientôt :3


End file.
